


The reason why Draco Malfoy has long hair

by MeadowRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: If anyone thought Draco Malfoy had long hair because he was imitating his father, then they didn't know him at all.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	The reason why Draco Malfoy has long hair

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I never imagine Draco with long hair, even in my stories that are set during Cursed Child time, because I just can't bring myself to think he wanted to look like his father.
> 
> So, I came up with another explanation for it.

If anyone thought Draco Malfoy had long hair because he was imitating his father, then they didn't know him at all.

Draco had always hated his father's hair. It made him look ridiculous in his opinion. Especially after his father himself had gotten so ridiculous.

No, Draco really wasn't that fond of his father that he wanted to copy his hairstyle.

There was a different, very simple reason.

  
  


When his little son, his baby dragon, the most precious thing in his _life_ , had been four years old, he had started to take a great liking in combing and plaiting his mother's hair.

But his mother had to sleep and rest a lot because of her fragile health and Draco didn't see her fit for her son's eagerness with which he followed his new favourite occupation.

So Draco had started to grow his hair.

By the time Astoria could barely leave her bed anymore, it had reached his shoulder blades, and he and Scorpius would sit at her side and his son would part it and plait it and fasten it with bows of all colours, and everytime she would still find the strength to laugh and tell them how much she loved them.

After her death, Draco had wanted to cut it. To shave it off. To rip it out. But Scorpius had begged him not to because the only time he was able to stop crying was when they sat down together and he could do his hair.

  
  


It still soothed both father and son today, not only when they were sad, but also when they were excited or anxious – when Draco didn't know if he would master his job interview at the Ministry or Scorpius wasn't sure how Albus would react when he was going to ask him out on a date the next day...

  
  


So, if anyone was wondering why Draco Malfoy was wearing his hair long, it had nothing to do with his father. It was for the simple reason of his undying love for his late wife and his son.


End file.
